Harry Potter and Voyager
by AmericanMuggleborn
Summary: Wizarding eleven year olds were going on a pre-Hogwarts space cruse aboad Voyager. They were due to return in time to start Hogwarts but Voyager got flug across the galaxay. A Harry Potter Program went crazy. An ensign has recieved real basilisk venom on the Holodeck. The Holodeck is playing uncontroled Harry Potter adventures. New kinds of Horcruxes bring the Dark Lord back.
1. The Holodeck Program Crashes

The Holodeck Program Crashes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Starktrek Voyager.

(A/N) I like Harry Potter and Star Trek and would love to see a series involving the descendents of Harry and his friends and enemies. I thought this story up a couple of years ago and I am rewriting it to publish as a crossover.

-OOOOO-

Several of the Voyager crew were wizards. The International Statute of Secrecy was still in effect. Many wizards were interested in space travel. It was customary for those who were interested in space travel to go on a space cruse before entering Hogwarts. Some elven year old wizards had been on Voyager and were going to Hogwarts after the trip on to round-up the Marqui. The trip turned out to be most lengthy. The young wizards had confided about themselves with Captain Janeway and studied magic in their quarters and sometimes on the Holodeck.

The majority of Muggles knew nothing of wizards. Even though there was a greater tolerance (Some said there was too much tolerance.) It was decided that with the history of Gellert Grindelwald, Tom Riddle (Voldemort) and other dark lords that had to be fought off, the wizarding world would continue with the International Statute of Secrecy of 1692. The few Muggles who found out were required to abide by this Statute or be Obliviated.

Harry Potter story books had been popular with teenagers for centuries. They were not entirely correct but they were close. Fanfictions had been published on the Internet and Starfleet had this all archived. During long voyages this became entertainment. Holodeck programs existed for all the Harry Potter movies. One could be either an actor portraying a Harry Potter character or the character. The Voyage was a long one and many fanfictions had been made into programs by the crew members.

-OOOOO-

Ensign Baxter was descended from the actor who played Harry Potter. He loved the books, the movies and had some pet fanfictions.

He decided to go it alone in the Chamber of secrets. He loaded the program and when it was ready he entered.

Ginny was lying on the floor in front of the statue of Salazar Slytherin.

"She won't wake!" said the Tom Riddle Hologram as it took Baxter's wand away.

"ARCH!" cried Baxter.

"It won't come until I allow it!" said the Tom Riddle Hologram. "Lets see how you handle the real basilisk! Let's match you against the Power of Lord Voldemort, the greatest Sorcerer of all time!

Baxter drew on a definition from a fanfic.

"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest wizard of all time and you were a wizard, not a Sorcerer. Surely you know what a Sorcerer is! A Sorcerer gets his power from outside himself, a wizard from within himself. You fear Albus Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore is more than a headmaster. He is a friend. He will not take kindly to what you are doing."

"Inconsistent data!" muttered the Hologram and looked confused.

Fawkes flew overhead and dropped Baxter the sorting cap. The Hologram took courage and taunted Baxter. It called the basilisk and Baxter fled. Fawkes pecked the eyes out of the basilisk and Baxter, by throwing a rock, misdirected it. He returned to the cap where the sword of Gryffindor would appear.

He fought the basilisk and killed it and got a fang in his arm. The wound was bleeding and panful. The Arch appeared but Baxter ignored it. He felt the symptoms of basilisk venom and did not dare stop the program until he received tears from Fawkes.

The tears made the wound heal very quickly and then Baxter said, "Computer, freeze program. Terminate and save as a crashed program."

Baxter stepped off the Holodeck. He left the Holodeck and went to sick bay. As the doctor begin to treat him he taped his badge,"Captain Janeway to sick bay urgent! Ensign Baxter."

-OOOOO-

"Captain the Harry Potter Chamber of Secrets program has crashed dangerously. I had the computer save it as a crashed program. If the basilisk bites you must let the program run until Fawkes cries on you. I felt the basilisk fang. I was dying. The phoenix healed the wound," said Baxter.

"If it was not for your torn sleeve I'd say you were full of fire-whiskey," said Janeway.

"Captain he was bitten by a very powerfully poisonous snake, said the doctor. "Please step into my conference room."

"Captain, we holographic doctors are aware of the existence of wizards and magical animals. Baxter has basilisk venom in his system but it has been neutralized by phoenix tears," said the doctor.

Janeway looked horrified. She got a mild sedatives steadied her nerves and called Tuvok.

-OOOOO-

Janeway and Tuvok sat down in the Captains quarters.

"This is highly classified information!" said Janeway. "Because of an incident on board I must make you aware of it."

Janeway played the top-secret recording.

An old man with a lightning shaped scar. green eyes and glasses spoke, "Wizards are real but because of problems with prejudice and dark lords we have chosen to keep our existence a secret. I am Harry Potter. Unfortunately so are dark lords. The books of fiction about me are real and have a lot of accuracy. Professor Dumbledore defeated the Continental Dark Lord, Gellert Grindelwald. I defeated Lord Voldemort. My son James defeated a new dark lord who arose from the the Death Eater Antonin Dolohov."

"Dolohov was believed slain at the Battle of Hogwarts but as he was carried away he was found to be alive. He served in Azkaban for many years and escaped. He set himself up as a new Dark Lord. By this time I was not as young as I had been. I was Minister of Magic and James was Head Auror. He and Albus Severus defeated Dolohov. There are other Starfleet tapes and documents about wizards and most planets have a magical population. Often it secrets itself and if so you are to respect their wishes for a secret existence."

"I am assuming if you are viewing this you are Muggle Starfleet personnel. You are now responsible to observe the International Statute of Secrecy. If you see a magical crime there are Starfleet Aurors who deal with it. Potter out."

Janeway went on to explain what happened to Ensign Baxter while he was on the Holodeck.

"For now commander, this remains between us," said Janeway.

She dismissed Tuvok to go about his duties. Baxter remained in his quarters for twenty-four hours after leaving sick bay.

Janeway sat in her quarters.

-OOOOO-

She fell asleep and dreamed of the Goblet of fire graveyard scene. Voldemort was laughing and taunting her. She woke up screaming and the ship was rocking.

She touched her badge," Janeway to bridge! Why is the ship rocking?"

"Unknown," said Paris, "we have slowed to warp eight and are running diagnostics. The computer is indicating a Holodeck program crashed."

"Let me know what you find out and run diagnostics on that crashed program! Janeway out."

-OOOOO-

Janeway decided to meet with all the wizards on board.

"Janeway to Malfoy! Meet me in my quarters immediately. Janeway out."

She also called a Potter, two Weasleys, a Longbottom and a Finnegan.

"We are using our combined magic to hold the ship together," said Potter. "We are also steadying her. Some dark wizard who is inside is doing this."

"More foolish than being a Death Eater," said Malfoy.

Everyone laughed.

"There are still Death Eaters on Earth!" said Weasley. "My dad is still arresting them."

"The idea of power draws certain wizards to them," said Finnigan. "That's why they still exist. Being a Death Eater is like being on narcotics."

"All ship captains and higher ranking Starfleet personnel are informed of the existence of wizards," said Janeway and we are required to abide by the International Statute of Secrecy of 1692. I have made Tuvok aware of your existence. One question, are there any wizards I do not know about?"

"Being a wizard is unusual but many of us get interested is space travel and join Starfleet," said Longbottom. "It is possible that someone among the Marqui is a wizard. Any Muggle-born born in space and traveling in space may go undetected. Baxter could be such a case but only about one in fifty thousand children born to Muggle parents is a Muggle-born. About one in four wizards is a Muggle-born. Some say they weaken the blood while others say they strengthen it."

"Lily Potter the first and Hermione Granger Weasley were powerful and Muggle-borns. Lily Potter the first broke a number of pure blood and half-blood hearts. They were not the only powerful Muggle-borns. Many half-bloods such as Severus Snape and Harry Potter were very powerfully magical."

"My ancestor, Neville, was thought to be a Squib. His idiot Uncle dropped him from a second story window to test is he was a wizard of a Squib. He could have been killed if his was not a wizard."

"Later in his youth, with encouragement from Harry Potter, Neville's magic developed and no one will ever forget the speech he made when everyone though Harry Potter was dead."

"Interesting Ensign Longbottom but we need to move on," said Janeway. "We need to find all the wizards on this ship."

-OOOOO-

The meeting was adjourned and the wizards went on using their magic to steady Voyager. The Holodeck was completely out of control. The computer indicated that it was running _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. When and attempt was made to terminate the program a harsh voice like Severus Snape's came on, "_Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince _cannot be interrupted! Attempt to do so again you will suffer most painfully." An analysis with a recording of Severus Snape's voice indicated it was his voice.


	2. A Search for Wizards

The Search for Wizards

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Trek Voyager.

-OOOOO-

Janeway had determined that she should search for all wizards aboard Voyager. Even though being a wizard was very rare a great many wizards were interested is space travel and had joined Starfleet. Among Starfleet personnel they were more common than on Earth.

The wizards in Starfleet had concealed wands and only to used magic when nothing else would solve a problem or when they were away from Muggles.

In the late years of Harry Potter's life he had organized a Starfleet Auror department to enforce both magical and Starfleet law among Starfleet wizards.

Death Eaters were a problem on Earth and Starfleet ran careful background checks for sympathies with Death Eaters on any wizard joining.

All wizards registered as such with Starfleet but those records were not kept aboard Voyager. They were kept sealed at Starfleet Headquarters on Earth. Janeway would have to search for her wizards.

Tuvok said there were wizards on Vulcan and their existence was not secret in Vulcan society but the identities of the Vulcan wizards were kept in records on Vulcan.

"I am not a wizard," said Tuvok, "but my brother is a Muggle-born wizard. He became the first Vulcan wizard to attend Hogwarts. The Sorting Cap placed into Slytherin and became a Potions Master there when he finished school. He is the first non-Earth wizard to teach at Hogwarts."

-OOOOO-

The problems continued with the Hollodeck. Janeway interviewed the crew, including the Marqui, to see if she had any more wizards on board. Paris was very upset by the questions and was edgy. He did not know if whatever made him this way was caused by whatever was making the Hollodeck misbehave or if it was some fear he had.

The rest of the crew went smoothly and then it was Ensign Baxter's turn.

"Ensign Baxter have you ever made something happen when you felt sacred or angry?"

"I was chased by a gang of bullies back in elementary school. Suddenly I was on top of the building. They ran for a teacher to get me into trouble. I climbed down while they were gone. I said nothing and went my way," said Ensign Baxter.

"Have you ever moved an object without touching it?" asked Janeway.

"I can do the that but I avoid doing it in front of people. Neelix can do it as can all his people. He says a few humans can do it but most cannot. Ensign Malfoy and Ensign Potter can do it according to Neelix."

"This is a real wizards wand," said Janeway, setting the wand on the table. "Pick it up. Think of the tip giving light and speak the incantation _LUMOS_."

Baxter did so and felt energy come from his body and into the wand. The tip glowed like a flashlight. Baxter remembered the novels and movies and spoke the incantation "_nox_" to extinguish the wand light.

"Those Harry Potter Novels are the truth **not** fiction," said Janeway. "You are a Muggle-born wizard. On Earth the Magical government would have detected it. They would have visited your home and invited you to a school of Magic."

"There are some teenaged wizards on board this ship. It's past time for you to meet them."

-OOOOO-

Janeway led Baxter down to the wizards study room. It was in an area called "Little Hogwarts" by Janeway and the wizards. It had four walls, one red and designed like the wall in the Gryffinndor commons room. Another was blue like the Ravenclaw commons room. The third was yellow for Hufflepuff and the forth green for Slytherin.

Two of the wizarding teenagers were working on a complex spell to stabilize the ship. The others were studying or resting.

"I've brought you another wizard!" said Janeway. Ensign Baxter is a Muggle-born who has lived in space most his life and had not been detected as a wizard."

"Welcome to Little Hogwarts!" said Ensign Potter. "We have some of the Hogwarts books here and they are all on the computer. We have several wands. Find out which feels the most comfortable."

Baxter selected a Holly and phoenix feather wand.

"Interesting!" said Potter. "My ancestor, Harry Potter, had such a wand."

"My ancestor played Harry Potter in the eight Harry Potter movies," said Baxter.

Potter supplied Baxter with a bottle of wand polish and a wand box. Potter told him to polish his wand regularly and keep it in the box when he was not using it. This would make it give its allegiance to Baxter. It was not as good as Ollivandars but they were a long ways from Earth. The wand seemed to be a familiar. Baxter cast several simple spells with it.

Malfoy familiarized Baxter with the wand holster he would wear inside of his clothing.

"You carry your wand in there and do not let a Muggle see it," said Malfoy. "There is a simple Obliviate Charm to make them forget. You do not use it on Muggles who know about us. For now if you have a mishap we will do the Obliviating."

Baxter was given a Standard Book of Spells, Grade One. He started to practice _Alohomora_ or a lock. Magic interfered with electricity at Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic because the magical flux was strong there. Magic produced lines of force something like a magnet. However the lines conducted electricity and that is why wizards had so much trouble with it. Baxter would be learning how to manage his magic so it would be in harmony with electricity and not interfere with it.

After the Battle of Hogwarts some American wizards learned how to make magic and electricity work in harmony. They shared their knowledge with the entire wizarding world. Wizards learned how to make devices that used both magic and electricity.

He was already eighteen and had just found out he was a wizard. The other wizards reassured him.

The Little Hogwarts area of the ship was where all the wizards had their quarters and Tuvok moved Baxter there.

-OOOOO-

Far away on Romulus there was some excitement. "Bring Ambassador Spock!" said an alarmed Preater.

"Spock, how did a Federation ship get on the far side of our space?"

"I won't know without studying the signals coming in," said Spock.

Spock made a study of the signals.

"It is a subspace transmission of a Federation ship. According to the signature it is Voyager. The Federation deemed her lost some years ago. When she gets closer we'll be able to interpret the signal. As to how she got into Delta Quadrant I am not sure. I need to send a subspace message to Earth and let them know she is found and headed home."

The Preater allowed Spock to send the message to Starfleet.

-OOOOO-

A Lucius Malfoy hologram woke Baxter in the night.

"You will come to the Hollodeck with me and become Harry Potter! It is the Dark Lord's order. Make no noise. If you try to alert security this wand will kill you with _'Avada Kadavra'_. Don't think it won't."

Baxter followed the holgram the Hollodeck. Lucius ordered Baxter to put on Slytherin robes. An unpleasant Snape Hologram took him to the Slytherin dungeon.

"Malfoy familiarize Mr. Potter with Slytherin," said Snape. "Break him of the habit of being a determined rule breaker!"

Snape left Baxter with the Draco Malfoy Hologram.

"Well Potter shape up or ship back to you uncle. I'm sure there's some way he'd be delighted to punish you." said the Draco Hologram.

-OOOOO-

Janeway found Baxter missing.

"Computer, location of Ensign Baxter!" ordered Janeway pressing her badge.

"Mr. Baxter in the Slytherin commons!" replied the computer.

"Tuvok, Paris, Torress, Ready Room!" called Janeway through her badge.

"The crashed program Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince has captured Baxter. The computer gives his location as the Slytherin commons."

There was a tone.

"Captain Janeway a message from the Romulan Preater."

"On screen ordered Janeway."

"I would speak with the Captain!" said the Preater.

"This is Captain Janeway USS Voyager!" said Janeway.

"We received a week signal from you and Ambassador Spock identified you as the lost ship Voyager. My engineers have boosted the sub-space radio and we can talk face to face. I honestly don't know what to do with you."

"All I can give you is my word of honor we have no hostile intentions with the Romulan Star Empire."

"What about the Marqui people? You were on a hostile mission to arrest them. Thanks to you and the Cardassians they are extinct. The Romulan Star Empire never abandons its own to a hostile race! What do you have to say about that?"

"I did not agree with it nor did Ambassador Spock or Captain Picard. We made speeches against it. We were over ruled. All of the Marqui were to be relocated to other planets but some were very angry. I received a mission to arrest the resisting Marqui. They were to receive short sentences and be relocated."

"You were last in an area called 'The Badlands'. We observed but did not interfere. Your ship picked up some Marqui in 'The Badlands' and suddenly disappeared. We and the Federation looked for her. She tore through our space but far to fast to be intercepted. We knew she had gone far beyond our space. You have surprized us!"

"It will be years before we come near your space. We could get home faster by passing through it," said Janeway. "Think about it and talk to us occasionally."

"I have a problem on my ship and as soon as we correct it you will get a message from us again, Janeway out."

-OOOOO-

Janeway dismissed her officers and called Ensign Malfoy.

"Ensign Malfoy, I need you to impersonate the Draco Hologram and get Ensign Baxter off the Hollodeck. He was last in the Slytherin dungeon."

Ensign Malfoy was easily able to get onto the Hollodeck and call the arch.

"Shutdown and save Draco Malfoy hologram," ordered Malfoy.

The computer obeyed him. He found Baxter and said "I need to teach you the Slytherin secrets. Follow me!"

They went to the Boar Gate.

"Arch! Open Hollodeck."

"Restricted operation!" said the computer.

"Override for a Death Eater!" ordered Malfoy.

The door appeared. They stepped out.

Baxter did a Harry Potter thing.

"Computer, revive Sirius Black!"

"Restricted Operation!" said the computer.

"No one tells the boy who lived he can't! Override!"

"How did I get here?" demanded the Sirius Black Hologram.

"Go inside, find Bellatrix Le Strange and kill her! She Cruciated Hermione! She really hurt her bad!" said Ensign Potter.

"Very well!" said the Sirius Hologram and disappeared onto the Hollodeck.

Baxter and Malfoy made a beeline for Little Hogwarts.

"Baxter to engineering. I threw the Hollodeck program a monkey wrench. Shutdown and save as a crashed program. NOW. Baxter out."

The Hollodeck was shutdown.

**"Were you actually foolish enough to think I'd make it that easy?" said the voice of Lord Voldemort.**

Baxter and Malfoy turned around with horrified faces. There stood Lord Voldemort looking much as he had in the movies.


	3. Lord Vodemort Returns

Lord Voldemort Returns

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Starktrek Voyager.

-OOOOO-

"The golden trio was so naïve as to think there was only one kind of Horcrux!" said Voldemort. "Snape betrayed me or I'd have been back in time to punish James Potter the Second."

"I made a very special Horcrux and entrusted it to Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. Snape betrayed me and if he had descendents I would make sure they all suffered."

"The Horcrux was a fail safe Horcrux. Lucius was to see that my soul essence went to a baby boy. Snape changed the spell on it and it went to a girl. She despised me so I abandoned her."

"Not without trying to railroad her to prison. You failed and you will fail again!" said Ensign Potter.

"I have a more important goal now. I will take this ship, find a planet and make it a world of Death Eaters!" said Voldemort.

"Weasley to Janeway, Condition Green!" called a Weasley.

Voldemort pointed his wand at Weasley and chanted, _"CRUCIO!"_

Weasley fell to the floor screaming.

"It's not nice to defy Lord Voldemort, Weasley!"

"Have we learned our lesson, or should I make and end of you? Lord Voldemort teaches obedience lessons!"

He released the sobbing Ensign Weasley. Ensign Potter took him to his quarters and settled him in his bed.

-OOOOO-

On Earth some excitement was stirred. A message from Romulus. Could it be and end of hostilities. The Preater came on and told them Voyager had been found in Delta Quadrant.

"I need you to satisfy me she will be peaceful toward the Romulan Star Empire. She is on the far side of our space and wishes to cross Romulan Space to come home," said the Preater.

"Get the President!" was the excited cry.

The Federation President reassured the Romulan Preater that Voyager had no hostile intentions. He did not know Lord Voldemort had been restored and was taking Voyager over. Not even Janeway knew that, not yet.

-OOOOO-

Voldemort tried the Imperius Curse of Ensign Potter. Potter just kept throwing it. He tried the Cruciatus Curse and that was thrown. He screamed in rage and Disapparated.

"Potter to Janeway! Condition Red. Sound General Quarters! Intruder Alert! Potter out!"

Red lights flashed all over Voyager and Janeway ran with a security crew towards the wizards quarters. She found the wizards holding their wands at the ready.

"Please believe me!" pleaded Ensign Potter. "Voldemort is back. He had some sort of special Horcrux that allowed him to be restored after his was dead. He said there are several kinds of them. When he could not take control of me he Disapparated. He has his old yew and phoenix feather wand. Baxter's wand is holly and phoenix feather. The feather is from Fawkes. Baxter has the twin core protection."

-OOOOO-

Harry Potter had a holly wand with a phoenix feather core. Ensign Potter's wand was Hawthorn with a Unicorn hair, the same composition as Draco Malfoy's wand. He did not have twin core protection.

Vodemort's wand had been locked up in the Department of Mysteries and just before the trip on Voyager it had disappeared. Harry Potter had won the Elder Wand from Draco Malfoy. After he used it to repair his holly and phoenix feather wand he had broken it and tossed it off a bridge at Hogwarts. It was found in one piece again. Harry placed it in his Gringotts vault and as far as Ensign Potter knew it was still there. His father had shown it to him a few times. It had the power to mend broken wands and was occasionally used for that purpose.

-OOOOO-

Later on the Voyager wizards were in for another shock. Bellatrix LeStrange made an appearance. She was restored by the same kind of Horcrux Voldemort had used.

"When we find our world," she said, "the Dark Lord and I shall have beautiful Death Eater babies. You can keep you precious Earth. We won't need it anymore. Other Death Eaters are being restored and we will have a Death Eater planet!"

Then she Disapparated.

Later Antonin Dolohov appeared.

"Let me make a proposition," said Dolohov. "Put us down on a suitable planet and Voyager can continue in peace."

"No!" said Ensign Potter. "You will get hungry for Earth and you or your descendents will attack Federation planets."

"Dolohov, I have information on you. Your parents adopted you without question. They had trouble adopting. They took a child with uncertain blood status. Rumor is you are a Muggle-born. You were presented to the Dark Lord as the pure-blood son of the Dolohovs. It destroyed them when you came home with the Dark Mark. They died a short time later," said Ensign Potter.

"Lies!" yelled Dolohov.

"Did you know the Dark Lord is not a pure-blood?" asked Potter.

"His blood is pure!" screamed Dolohov

"His father was a Muggle named Tom Riddle. His mother was a witch, a descendent of Salazar Slytherin. She named him Tom and died. He's a half-blood like my ancestor Harry Potter. Why does he lead pure-bloods?"

"Lies!" screamed Dolohov.

"You had a step brother, a natural Dolohov but he was a Squib and was sent away. Later on he blew the whistle on you to Harry Potter! The Squib had a decent wizarding son, a friend to James Sirius Potter."

"James Sirius Potter was a Mudblood lover! He ran around with a Yankee Mudblood and a Dolohov who would not take the Dolohov name!" said Dolohov.

"James and his friends were honorable wizards. You dirtied the Dolohov name and I would not have taken it either," said Potter.

Dolohov Disapparted without answering.

-OOOOO-

Janeway called a conference in her ready room. "I understand the Death Eaters of the Twentieth Century want a Death Eater Planet."

"That is their demand," said Malfoy, "and they say they would leave us alone. Death Eaters depend on plunder. I'm descended from them. If it's not us it will be some other race that is plundered and enslaved. For now I think we can stall them. We can tell them their request requires approval of the British Ministry of Magic, the Federation and the Romulan Star Empire."

"I like Malfoy's idea but it is not permanent. We need a more permanent solution," said Ensign Potter. "It will work as a temporary measure."

"That's what we'll do for now. I don't want to actually give them a planet. I know what happened when James Kirk gave Kahn a planet and how Kahn later attacked Kirk. Good Starfleet people lost their live to that maniac," said Janeway.

"Potter you and Malfoy have the assignment to study the book _Secrets of the Darkest Art_. It's on computer but buried in passwords. We will go through the Romulan Preator and contact the British Ministry of magic through Starfleet. The Department of Mysteries has the book and the passwords."

-OOOOO-

Long ago Hermione had summoned all the books on dark magic from Professor Dumbledore's office on the day of his burial. Professor Dumbledore had removed them from the Restricted section of the Library after Tom Riddle had gone dark.

She had studied about Horcruxes and was a Horcrux authority. After the Battle of Hogwarts she turned the Dark Arts books over to Kingsley Shacklebolt and he locked them up in Auror Headquarters.

When Harry Potter became Minister of Magic, some years later, he moved all of those books to the Department of Mysteries. They were still locked up there.

Potter decided to begin the search by looking for recordings under Hermione Granger and Hermione Weasley and found a recording on computer with a wizarding password he could supply.

The Starfleet logo appeared and then there was Hermione Weasley with partly grey brown bushy hair. It was obvious she was a beautiful woman. The Weasleys had often bragged about her beauty.

-OOOOO-

"Horcruxes, what are they and what can they do?" said Hermione. "I never told Harry Potter everything I found out about them. There are more types than one."

"Harry Potter was dealing with the most common type, the Soul Horcrux. To create it a wizard has to violate the laws of nature with the most heinous crime, murder. This causes the soul to split and the fragment may be concealed in an object, person or animal. As long as the Horcrux exists the wizard cannot die."

"Horcruxes are very difficult to destroy. When someone dies their soul is released to go on to the next life. A soul fragment in a Horcrux is the complete opposite of a human being. If the Horcrux is damaged it magically repairs itself. To destroy it must be damaged beyond magical repair. This is done by basilisk venom, the Sword of Gryffindor or by Feindfyre. I prefer basilisk fangs. They are impregnated with basilisk venom."

"Each time a wizard creates a Horcrux part of his soul is bottled up within it. He becomes more and more unstable. Tom Riddle created seven soul Horcruxes. Five of them were objects. One was his notorious snake, Nagini, and the last one, created by accident, was Harry Potter."

"When he as Lord Voldemort killed Harry Potter's mother, the soul fragment latched onto Harry Potter giving him powers such as Parseltongue and a link to Lord Voldemort."

"To get rid of all the Soul Horcruxes Harry had to give himself to Lord Voldemort and take the Killing Curse from him. Harry was destroyed as a Horcrux but not as Harry Potter. When Voldemort applied the Curse both he (as confirmed by Death Eater Prisoners) and Harry fell and it seemed both were dead. Both recovered but Harry played dead and Voldemort thought he had killed Harry. All he had done was to destroy one of his Horcruxes."

"Hagrid was ordered to carry Harry back to Hogwarts and lay him at Vodemort's feet where Voldemort thought he belonged. Neville Longbottom made a stirring speech that we had to go on, a speech that will live in the annals of wizarding history."

"Nagini was the remaining Horcrux. The Sword of Gryffindor presented itself to Neville and he destroyed the last Horcrux, or so we thought. All of the Soul Horcruxes were gone and Voldemort was killed by his own rebounding Killing Curse."

"But there was another kind of Horcrux made."

"It was a Transference Horcrux. It will not save a wizard's life. It only works after the wizard is dead. Any object can be used but usually a knife or dagger is chosen as it must puncture someone to be of effect. Essence is transferred to the recipient, usually a pregnant woman. It was to be used on a woman carrying a baby boy."

"Professor Snape was given charge of it and secretly being part of the Order or the Phoenix, cast a spell on in it to seek a woman carrying a baby girl. This essence gathered the destroyed soul fragments which were really only widely scattered, everywhere yet nowhere. The girl had two souls, her's and Voldemort's. No one knew why on earth she was a Parseltongue. When she became of age she had to decide whether to follow the soul of Voldemort or her own. She rejected Voldemort and he abandoned her."

"Dark Magic leaves traces and in her case she kept many of his special powers such as speaking Parseltongue. He attempted and nearly succeeded in framing her for a wizarding crime. Harry Potter was the wiser and secured her freedom."

"A soul reconstituted this way does not need a host body. However repeating the ceremony used in the Little Hangleton graveyard will restore it the same way as Voldemort was restored."

"The Transference Horcrux is very powerful. I scared me and I had screaming nightmares about it. I modified my parents memories and sent them to Australia, about as far from Voldemort as one could get. I never dared tell Harry Potter. He had more than enough on his plate. When I later recovered my parents I did not restore the memories of the nightmares."

-OOOOO-

Potter and Malfoy had horrified looks on their faces. They called a conference with Janeway and played the recording. Janeway cried like a little girl who had been bullied. When she pulled herself together she decided to call the Romulan Preator.

"Let's get a link to the British Ministry of Magic. I am at a loss here." said Janeway and sent the subspace message.

With encouragement from Ambassador Spock, the Romulan Preator was very helpful. Soon they had the British Minister of Magic on subspace radio. He was Potter's father.

"Until recently I'd thought you were no more. Son it is so good to hear your voice!" said the Minister.

"Father, Lord Voldemort is back through a type of Horcrux we did not know about. Hermione did not dare tell Harry Potter about it. We found it on an obsure wizarding recording, Hermione Weasley herself. You have the book _Secrets of the Darkest Art_ locked up in the Department of Mysteries. We need to use it," said Potter.

"Son, I hope you know what you are asking!" said the Senior Potter. "That cursed book has brought nothing but sorrow. That's why it's locked up. We almost destroyed it but feared one day we would need it. It's in the wizarding material on the computer, buried under passwords. It's in ancient runes."

"We have had a lot of time to study, we all know runes. You also need to add Ensign Baxter to the list of wizards. He is Muggle-born, born in space and spent enough of his life here you did not detect him."

"We have him down from a visit to London but before we could tell him he was a wizard he was gone on Voyager. We had a place saved at Hogwarts for him but Voyager was lost and we thought you were all no more."

"Father, James Sirius Potter found out Tom Riddle came to Hogwarts a fully practicing dark wizard. Dark wizards began to instruct him while he was still at Wool's orphanage. At Hogwarts they got in the way. He stole a Muggle gun, shot them and disposed of them and the gun in the dark forest. Nothing could be proven until James found a stolen Pensieve in Professor Dumbledore's artifacts. The whole crime was unprovable without the Pensieve."

"Yes, the Centaurs found the bodies and the gun and almost buried all of it. Bane took the gun to Professor Dumbledore. Young Riddle was questioned by Muggle police but nothing could be proven. World War II was on and they did not have time for it. The three dark wizards were part of Grindelwald's lot," said the Senior Potter.

"Father the book did not make Voldemort dark. He is demanding to be put down on a planet with fellow Death Eaters-"

"NO!" yelled the Senior Potter. "We will not dump Death Eater garbage on some nice virgin planet!"

There was a loud crack. Avery Apparated.

"I would reconsider that, Potter!" yelled Avery. "We have an army of Death Eaters on Voyager. Where do you want us, Delta quadrant or Earth?"

"On the USS Azkaban!" said the senior Potter.

"You and your Gryffindor bravery!" taunted Avery.

"I was sorted to Slytherin!" said the senior Potter. "It's a different world out here."

"I'm as brave as Harry Potter and more cunning than Severus Snape. You watch yourself. You are not in a position to make too many demands."

Avery Disapparated with a loud crack.

"Dad he's gone for now," said Ensign Potter.

"I need Wizengamot approval to send you those passwords. Be brave son. Potter out."

The communication broke.

-OOOOO-


	4. The Passwords

The Passwords

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Starktrek Voyager.

-OOOOO-

Minister Potter called the Wizengamot into a secret emergency session.

"As you may or may not know the Starship Voyager has communicated with me through Romulus. All the wizarding children on Voyager are alive and well. I spoke with my son on subspace radio. What I am about to say now is top-secret. It must not leave these chambers."

"They are having a problem. There is another kind of Horcrux that only works after a wizard is dead. The essence gets into the body of a child and recollects the destroyed portions of the soul. It seems the supposedly destroyed soul is like a vanished object, everywhere yet nowhere, or in other words widely scattered. The child grows up with two souls. The reconstituted one of the dark wizard and their own. When the child become of age it must decide whether to choose for itself or follow the guest soul."

Noise began to get louder. Minister Potter banged his gavel to restore order. The Wizengamot was then shown the Starfleet recording from Hermione Weasley.

"Some years ago Lord Voldemort created such a Horcrux for himself and it was used on a mother to give the essence to her child. It was to go to a baby boy but Severus Snape, secretly being a member or the Order or the Phoenix changed the spell so it would seek a baby girl. The girl was a contemporary of James Sirius Potter. She rejected Voldemort and he abandoned her. Such a reconstituted soul does not have a specific body but it may be restored to a body of its own by the ancient, dark ceremony, Bone, Flesh Blood that was used to restore Lord Voldemort in the Little Hangleton Graveyard."

"Voldemort also created such Horcruxes for a number of the Death Eaters. They have been restored and are aboard Voyager. They are demanding a Death Eater Planet. I've already said NO to that. Avery said we could have him on Earth or out in Delta Quadrant. Avery Disapperated after I said NO."

"Captain Janeway has requested that my son and Ensign Malfoy study the book _Secrets of the Darkest Art_ which is buried under a number of passwords to keep it from being accessed. I need your consent to deliver my son the passwords. Do you wish to talk or think this over or are you decided now. All discussion of this must stay in these chambers."

After talking for a while the Wizengamot gave their consent.

-OOOOO-

Minister Potter contacted Starfleet and they contacted Romulus. The passwords were encrypted and sent to Ensign Potter with a message.

_"Son show these passwords to no one. You supply the first one and a new screen opens up for the next. You must supply them in order. Only you and Malfoy are to look are the book. When you are done with it close it and Obliviate the passwords from your mind. You must plug-in and old key pad to enter the passwords. They cannot be entered orally. Dad."_

Ensign Potter explained the situation to Janeway and got a keypad and found where to plug it in.

As Ensign Potter plugged in the keypad an alert went sounded on the bridge console.

"Captain a keypad has been plugged into the computer!" said Tuvok.

"I know," said Janeway. "Press** IGNORE **and allow the person to use the keypad."

"This is unprecedented," protested Tuvok. "Keypads are normally used only on major changes and repairs."

"Tuvok, you will obey my order," Said Janeway.

"NO!" yelled Tuvok. He felt a strong desire for a Vulcan woman. "Captain I'm emotionally compromised and I don't understand why. I'm _Pon- For_ing and I'm not due for that for three years. I'd planned to redo Spoke's experience on Valcan when it happened. I need a Holodeck for that. I also have to regress into it for three days first. I'm not going to be helpful and my have some outbursts during that time. My brother _Pon-For_ed at Hogwarts after five years as Potion master. An Earth witch took sympathy on him and told him she loved him. They were married and have a half human wizard son. He will be in Hogwarts himself."

"Tuvok you are relieved and confined to quarters. I'll send the doctor with a sedative that will ease your stress somewhat. Somehow I'll get a Holodeck for you. You are not to worry about it. Would you like to speak with your brother."

-OOOOO-

Ensign Potter got free access of the computer after Janeway pushed the **IGNORE** button on the console.

The first screen came up.

"Are you alone?" asked the characters on the screen. "Enter **Y** for yes and **N** for no. If you are not alone you must answer no and dismiss everyone. Then restart."

"When you study is complete you will do an Obliviate spell on yourself so that you no longer remember the passwords. Will you do this **Y**, yes; **N**, no."

"Secrets of the Most Dark Art is very dangerous. You swear by the Unbreakable Vow that you are using this book to solve a magical problem and that you will never misuse it. Put your hand on the console. A holographic wizard is your Bonder."

Ensign Potter put his hand on the console and a Hologram of Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared and touched his wand to Ensign Potter's hand.

"Do you swear, Ensign Potter, that you are accessing _Secrets of The Darkest Art_ to solve a magical difficulty?" recited the Hologram.

"I do," said Ensign Potter.

Bands of magical Energy swirled around Ensign Potter's wrist.

"Do you swear, Ensign Potter, not to Perform the Dark Magic contained herein except as a counter spell." recited the Hologram.

"I do," said Ensign Potter.

More bands of Magical energy swirled around Ensign Potter's wrist.

"Do you swear, Ensign Potter, that when you have solved the problem you will Obliviate the passwords from your mind?" recited the Hologram.

"I will," said Ensign Potter.

Additional bands of magical energy swirled around Ensign Potter's wrist.

"You may now release the console," said the Hologram. "I will take my leave of you. Follow the instructions on your screen. Enter your information with the keypad. Do not attempt to use your voice. If you speak the password process will be cancelled."

"Enter the text in blue only" appeared in red, followed by "The first password is:" also in red.

"Albus Wulfric Perceval Brian Dumbledore." appeared in Blue characters.

Beneath in small purple characters was the message, "Case sensitive."

Ensign Potter keyed in the password.

A message appeared in red, "First password accepted."

After a few seconds the screen cleared and the next password was displayed

"Ronald Bilius Weasley".

Ensign Potter keyed this in and a third screen appeared

"Hermione Jean Granger Weasley".

Ensign Potter entered this and got a Fourth Screen

"Harry James Potter".

The fifth password was

"Scorpius Abraxes Malfoy".

The sixth password was

"Aberforth Dumbledore".

The seventh password was

"Frank Bryce, Muggle".

The eighth passward was

"Cedric Diggory, murdered by Lord Voldemort".

The ninth passward was

"Salazar Slytherin".

"Passwords accepted, access granted on this console only appeared on the screen."

The screen cleared and Ensign Potter was looking at _Secrets of the Darkest Art._

It told things about Horcruxes that made Ensign Potter tremble. Also explained was the Blood, Flesh and Bone ceremony. Ensign Potter summoned Ensign Malfoy and they veiwed the screen together

"I doubt Voldemort told too many Death Eaters about this," said Malfoy.

"You remember the story of Regulus Black," said Potter. "He discovered the existence of Horcruxes and Voldemort's use of them. He and Kreacher stole a heavily protected Horcrux. Regulus was drowned by infurii and Keacher was sent home with the Horcrux to destroy it."

"When Kreacher realized he could not destroy the Horcrux he hid it. Mundungus Fletcher stole it and gave it to Umbridge as a bribe. Harry, Ron and Hermione broke into the Ministry and in a daring raid stole the Horcrux. Ron eventually destroyed it with the Sword of Gryffindor."

"We could use that sword now," said Malfoy. "It might even kill those Death Eaters. Did you know it presents itself to any worthy wizard in time of need. You don't have to be a Gryffindor. It presented itself to my father and he killed a Death Eater with it."

"Sounds like a Potter story to me," said Potter. "We are both descendents of Potters and Malfoys not to mention a few Weasleys, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones. Over the generations it was all mixed and the Malfoys are supper changed. Malfoy Manor is one of the friendliest places in the wizarding world."

"It sure upset Hermione when Rose told her she and Scorpius were getting married. She sent a Howler to Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall just laughed. It ended up a great marriage they had cute kids and one became Minister of Magic. I'm descended from him," said Ensign Malfoy.

Ensign Potter put a special Charm on the Monitor so that only he and Malfoy could see it.

-OOOOO-

Tuvok's blood fever worsened. The _Pon-For_ was proceeding too fast.

Janeway brought Tuvok a bowl of Vulcan soup. "I blame what is happening to you on the Death Eaters. I want you to speak to your brother at Hogwarts. He may know something that will help. You might feel a little better if you talk to him. You eat this for your strength."

Professor Tuvok was busy in the dungeon. He was enjoying being Potions Master and his son was well liked.

A House elf dropped by. "Professor Tuvok, you are wanted in the technical shed. Your brother is sick."

Part of Hogwarts magical strength came from the ancient wizard Merlin who had put strong spells around Hogwarts. In the twentieth century only flash lights and calculators had worked at Hogwarts. Even now the limit on a voltage source was twelve volts. It had been nine volts back in Harry Potter's day. Cell phones had been useless except to make Hogwarts appear on advanced tracking devices so they had been banned. Communicators and phasers were useless on the grounds.

The technical shed stood outside the Boar Gate, outside of the strong magical flux that surrounded Hogwarts. In the twenty-first century the technical shed was built and with the help of some Squibs. It had a working telephone, electricity, photocopiers and some ancient computers. There was a terminal that was a direct line to Strarfleet. Professor Tuvok went to this terminal.

"I don't know why but I'm _Pon-For_ing early and Janeway blames it on the necessitated Death Eaters," said commander Tuvok.

"That could be,"said Professor Tuvok. "My wife got to wanting my attentions and gave me a little love potion. It set off a _Pon-For _cycle and when I found out what she had done I was angry with her."

"Professor Dolohov told me to take some time and be with her so we went away into the Highlands. We were together and no harm was done but I did get at little witch to go with my wizard."

Commander Tuvok smiled, "I wish my problem were that simple."

"Brother when you get out of this get a Vulcan wife," said Professor Tuvok. "In the mean time the logical thing is the Spock scenario on the Holodeck."

The communication broke off. Tuvok was crying like a child. The doctor gave his a strong sedative. Tuvok was able to rest.

"We'll need to do the scenario in about twenty-four hours," said the doctor to Janeway.

"There are secret things on this ship," said Janeway. "One of them is a secret little Holodeck. We will take him there when he is ready."

-OOOOO-

Potter and Malfoy kept examining _Secrets of the Darkest Art_. They found an Achilles heal. A wizard who had been restored with a transference Horcrux would die if they attempted to make a Soul Horcrux. If Voldemort knew he would not be doing any killing for Soul Horcruxes. It he didn't it would cost a crew member their life to get rid of a Death Eater. Should they be told?"

Potter, Malfoy and Janeway decided to tell them and not lose crew members. A Holographic Owl was created and sent to deliver a note written on paper,

"To the Dark Lord,

We have studied the very book you got your secrets from. If you attempt to make any Soul Horcruxes you will die because you have been recovered from a transference Horcrux. We are not sacrificing crew members to get rid of the Death Eaters. Ensign Potter. Ensign Malfoy. Captain Janeway."

The holographic owl was dispatched with the message.

-OOOOO-

There was an alert from engineering. Parts of the ship had vanished as though they had been jettisoned. "They have been made Unplotable by the Death Eaters and as long as we do no know the password they stay inaccessible!" said Ensign Longbottom.

"Let's put all the rest of the ship under the Fidelius Charm now. That way the Death Eaters cannot access it." said Ensign Baxter.

"We could put the areas next to the ones that have disappeared under the Fidelius Charm and that should stop access, "said Ensign Potter. The wizards acted quickly and soon all the seemingly vanished areas were wrapped in areas under the Fidelius Charm.

The bridge went crazy as more areas seemed to disappear. Ensign Potter used his badge communicator, "Potter to Janeway. Please meet in your ready room. Potter Out."

-OOOOO-

They met a trembling Janeway.

Ensign Malfoy spoke, "The supposedly missing areas are wrapped in areas under the Fidelius Charm. The Death Eaters should be confined. We had to work fast lest they make more of the ship Unplotable. We waited until we were done to tell you."

"Slytherin cunning!" said Janeway. We'll watch for any changes.

The Romulan Preater came on.

"Yoyager part of your ship has vanished. Are you breaking up."

"No it just looks that way," said Janeway. I think we have it under magical control."

-OOOOO-


End file.
